


we used to be friends

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Veronica Mars Fusion, Fusion, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj:<br/>Buffyverse. any. Solving a best friend's murder (á la Veronica Mars)</p><p>AU where Willow is a much less powerful witch, plus other canon events going differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we used to be friends

"You're the last person I expected to see," Faith said from behind the prison glass.

"We need you to come back to Sunnydale," Willow said.

"Something happen to Buffy?" Faith said, tensing.

Willow nodded.

"Vamp?" Faith asked, jaw clenching.

"Gun."

Faith looked bewildered. "What? No way some regular person took Buffy down."

"They did. Xander found her body the next evening. And the cops have no leads."

Faith narrowed her eyes, leaned forward. "What are we doing?"

"I got a job in a forensics lab so I can use their equipment for our investigation. Xander's asking around at everywhere in town - everywhere from night clubs to bowling alleys to coffeeshops. Giles is getting info from a cop friend. And we're trying to find spells that will help too. We'll dig up a lead eventually."

"And when you do, you'll need someone to bust some heads," Faith said, nodding.

"You got it."

Faith stared at her for a moment; she looked so much older, so bleakly determined. She hardly looked like Willow at all.

"Bring your car over by the south window. I'll meet you there," Faith said.

"Good." Willow got up and walked away.

Faith sighed and eyed the window.

There had been times when she had wondered if she'd ever be part of their team again. She had laughed at herself for being stupid enough to think she might, and stupid enough to even want it. But she definitely never thought that it would be like this.


End file.
